


The Last Battle

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Lavender thinks that she wasn’t born for this; to kill, to shout, to ignore the hurt little girl in the corner. Parvati’s hand takes hers and she’s dragged to the next corridor. More shouts. More curses. More bodies. Nothing had readied her for a battle nor for death.On other part of the castle, Draco Malfoy finds an empty classroom where he hides during the battle. Only someone had found it before.





	1. Lavender Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Chris for the beta and the cheerleading comments!
> 
> And thanks saphira-black for hitting me with inspiration again! <3 
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

They run together, side by side. There’s no time to think. No time to feel. Just to react. Spells and curses escape their mouths before their brains can register what’s really happening. Bodies, cries, and lights surround them, but there’s no time to help anyone. They fight, and run. 

Lavender thinks that she wasn’t born for this; to kill, to shout, to ignore the hurt little girl in the corner. Parvati’s hand takes hers and she’s dragged to the next corridor. More shouts. More curses. More bodies. She jumps over someone that cries for help, and stuns a Death Eater. They keep running. 

It’s then when a group of three attack them. They try their best, but the three adults are better fighters, and they use dark magic. A curse hits Parvati in the arm, and it starts to bleed. They cannot win.

“Run!” she shouts, desperate, trying to shield them with a nonverbal protego. 

Parvati runs to the corridor on the left, but when Lavender’s about to follow, one of the death eaters makes the wall collapse and blocks the corridor. She runs to the right. 

The Death Eaters pursue her, casting curse after curse. She ducks, runs, and casts curses over her shoulders, without aiming. She thinks she's going to die; how can she escape this? But there's no time for tears or pity. 

"Lavender!" She looks toward the small gap in the wall and sees Seamus, gesturing for her to hide there. "Here! Hurry up!" 

She almost collides with him when she stomps into the little room. Seamus casts a spell that secludes them. They hear how the curses try to break the seal but after a while they end. Silence. They're safe. 

"Have you seen Dean? I lost him as soon as we left the Great Hall." Seamus looks at her with the only eye he can open, wide and tearful. 

Lavender shakes her head. 

"No. Parvati…?" Seamus shakes his head too. "Doesn't matter. We have to get out of here. Can you see if this leads anywhere?" 

"There's a narrow staircase here. Let's go."

"Lumos."

Lavender's wand lights the old stairs, and so they go down, trying to avoid the thick spider webs that constantly interrupt their trip. She thinks how funny wars are. She's always been afraid of spiders, but now she’d rather stay in the narrow stairs than out there fighting for her life and ideals. However, she keeps walking until the stairs end at a wooden door. 

"Can you hear what's happening outside?" Seamus asks from behind her. 

"There are people fighting here too. Let's go!" 

She pushes the door and the sounds of the war hit her again. It takes her a bit to get used to her new surroundings, the Great Hall. The big space is full of people fighting. She looks around, wand ready, and curses fly from her mouth. Seamus joins her quickly. 

Five, ten minutes later, it happens. She's fighting a Death Eater with Seamus at her side, but the man proves to be way better than them. She's about to shout for help, for anyone that hears, but as soon as she opens her mouth a heavy body falls on her. 

The Death Eater has jumped from the stairs, and now his claw-like nails are ripping at her side. After a moment, he crawls away. 

She notices how blood covers her robe. How, little by little, her limbs are unable to move. How her surroundings fade into a blur, where there are no screams and the curses look like pretty lights. Soon enough, even the lights are gone. 

Alone in the darkness, conscious of how life is escaping her, she thinks of how she's dying alone and scared in the middle of a battle. She wishes to have someone by her side, her parents, Parvati, a friend. 

When she's starting to glimpse a light at the end, a warm hand grasps hers, and she feels a little braver. Then, she surrenders to the light.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds an empty classroom during the Battle of Hogwarts, and there he builds his refuge. Only a First Year found it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to Roonil-Wazlib for the beta work!
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

He closes the door behind him, shutting down the noises of the war. The classroom is silent, and it looks eerie, like something that shouldn’t exist now that the students who would be studying in it are dying in the war on the other side of the door. 

He doesn’t have a wand anymore, so he blocks the entrance with some tables and chairs, as if a bit of furniture could save him from the deadly curses. If they find him. But none would look in an empty classroom. Cowards don’t go to wars, so he’s safe here, alone. 

He approaches one of the windows, carefully, and sees the fight on the grounds. He can’t identify the fighters though. Then he hears it. A muffled sob, in the classroom with him. He turns around and sees her. She must be a First Year. She’s tiny, and big tears run freely down her face. Her robes are dirty with blood. 

“Don’t hurt me, please,” she says in such a tiny voice that something inside him cracks a little. 

Children shouldn’t be here. Children shouldn’t be dying just because the Dark Lord and people like his own family say so. 

“Why are you here? Why didn’t you escape?” he asks the child in a whisper, scared of being heard, of being discovered by the brave fighters. 

The girl shrugs. She’s very pale, and with a dropping heart, he notices that her injury is still bleeding. 

“Do you have your wand?” He approaches the girl, and sits in front of her, ignoring her flinch when she recognizes him at last. 

Yes, child. I’m one of the bad guys, but I’m not going to hurt you. He thinks, but doesn’t say anything. Who would believe him?

The girl shows him her wand with a shaking hand. He takes it easily, and tries to stop the bleeding. But it must be caused by a dark curse, because he can’t do anything. In the end, he tears his robe and makes a bandage with it. He leaves the wand on the floor between the two of them. 

“Can you stay with me, please?” the girl whispers. 

She’s paler now, ashen, and she’s scared. Terrified. He is too, but he nods and takes her hand. It’s tiny in his. 

He stays with her, and he talks to her about all the pretty things he can think of, because he too wishes that he wasn’t here, in an empty classroom with a dying child. 

Finally, the girl dies. He breaks into desperate sobs. It’s then, in the middle of his cry, when he hears it: The Dark Lord gives Potter one hour to surrender.   
He picks the wand up, and gets up. He has to find him before the idiot does something stupid. The Dark Lord can’t win this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
